sleepover
by Logophobia
Summary: new and improved after Hiashi discovers that Hinata and Naruto are more than just friends, Hiashi sets out to stop their relationship from progressing any further. Naruhina no sex! possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Kahona folktale "the three ONI"

long ago, there were three powerful ONI who loved to create mischief and suffering. They loved doing this so much that they wandered the land in search of villages in which they could create chaos with their incredible power. This continued for many years until one day, when they were leaving a ruined village, they heard weeping. When they went to see who was the cause of this noise they met a small child And they asked him why he wept so bitterly his reply was this

"you three ONI have destroyed my village and killed my parents, and now you will surely kill me too, have I any reason not to cry?"

The ONI were taken aback, they did not realize the pain that they had been causing innocent people to feel. The three ONI said to themselfs

"to cause such pain is horrible, we must devote ourselves to fixing what we have broken and destroyed" and so for the next year they did nothing but fix what they had broken and re-create what they had destroyed. But after a while this became boring, and the ONI returned to their destructive ways. Once again they came upon the village of the boy, but now he had grown and was an old man. When the ONI came he was angry and shouted at them

"you ONI have not changed at all! You still destroy and murder! You are evil!" the oni once again saw that what they were doing was bad, and as an excuse they said to the old man

"we cannot help our nature, our very chakra is laden with evil intentions and it urges us to destroy" the old man looked back at them and said

"if you get rid of your evil chakra you will not have such destructive urges, it would be easy for ONI such as you"

the three ONI saw that there was truth in his words, and they all decided to follow his advice. Each of the three ONI divided their evil chakra into three parts and sealed each part into an animal and they became good natured and peaceful. But the nine animals filled with evil chakra became evil. They grew tails according to the order in which they were created and the evil chakra that resided within them. Because of this they came to be known as the "tailed beasts" and the destruction they caused was even greater than the destruction caused by the ONI. The good natured ONI couldn't stand to see the destruction that their chakra had caused. So they decided to give away their senses.

The first ONI gave away his hearing so that he could not hear the evil his chakra had caused. The man who had received the oni's hearing gained the power to hear everything that happened for miles and miles around, from the loudest bang to the smallest sneeze of a child, in addition he gained the ability to hear the difference between a lie and a truth.

The second ONI gave away his vison so that he could not see the evil his chakra had caused. He gave his vision to a blind man. The blind man gained the ability to see for miles in all directions as well as the ability to see through solid objects. He could even see chakra.

The third ONI gave away his voice so that he could not speak of the evil that his chakra had caused. The man who had received the ONI's voice gained the ability to speak directly to a person's soul as well as the ability to speak to a person miles away without anyone else hearing. The three ONI went a long way away and sat on a mountain. They became very famous, and since then, anyone who had done an evil act that he wishes to forget will remember to speak no evil, hear no evil and see no evil.


	2. Chapter 2

before i start i would like to thank Cyber-Porygon for reminding me to get off my lazy A$$ and re-post this story

Setting the stage:

Naruto had recently discovered Hinata's affections and to everybody's surprise he returned them, they were a very happy couple. In fact their closeness and trust in each other was envied by every other couple in Kahona. Everyone in except Hiashi knew about their relationship, and the frequent night-visits that hinata would pay naruto (sex free, hinata wanted to stay abstinent until marriage and naruto agreed) . However, knowing that her father wouldn't approve, sakura covered for her, telling Hiashi that hinata was sleeping over at her house.

But tonight Hiashi had found out.

Story time:

It was midnight and as hiashi walked down the corridor he had his mind on one thing. Food. He smiled, remembering the large piece of chocolate cake waiting for him in the fridge. He stopped, seeing the small light shining out of his home office, the cake left his mind, and in its place curiosity took residence.

_Neji left the computer on_ he thought, smiling wickedly at the idea of violating his Nephew's privacy.

_I wonder what the kids do online nowadays_ he thought as he stepped into the office, his stomach rumbling. He regretted putting off eating the cake delicious as it was, with the cocolate icing he loved so much, coupled with sweet juicy raspberry filli... and intead sat at the computer. An end program prompt blinked at him. He moved it to the side of the screen, knowing that as soon as he clicked it that the shutdown process would resume.

the only program still up were two conversations in an instant messaging program. Hiashi read the conversation with ten-ten, or kunai-babe20, and laughed, they had been arguing about who loved the other more. He had caught them earlier in the day making out in the garden and the memory made him laugh again, his laugh was cut short as he heard neji groan in his something in his sleep about pink rabbits wearing green spandex, hiashi could barely contain his laughter.

When neji stopped mumbling the clan leader turned back to the computer screen.

(A/n this next bit was hard, I.M. slang used to be second nature but now I'm hopeless.)

Also 20 - ten-ten it's a math joke

rofl - rolling on floor laughing

obtw - oh by the way

rly - really)

**Pinkflower198 sign in at 6:32**

Pinkflower198: whuzup neji?

Byakugenguy64: NM sakura you

pinkflower198: just saw 20

byakugenguy64: how 20 b lokin?

Pinkflower198: she b blushin like crzy

bykugenguy64:hiash saw us mak'n out

pinkflower198:rofl

bykugenguy64:hiash was rofl 2

pinkflower198:gota b carful

bykuganguy64: obtw I wana thank u

pinkflower198:y

byakugenguy64: covering 4 hinata all da time

Hiashi's interest in the conversation suddenly spiked, why would Sakura have to cover for hinata? He read on

pinkflower198:she my friend, she 3 naruto it be da least I can do

surprise covered his face, hinata liked the Kyubii boy?

pinkflower198:when is she tellin Hiashi?

Byakuganguy64:dont no but she say she want 20 there when she break da news

pinkflower198: y 20

bykugenguy64: hiashi like 20 he wont explode if she there

pinkflower198: u rly think he esplode?

Byakugenguy64: id blow up if I knew that my daughter had been spending the night at a guy's house, even if it was a guy as nice as naruto.

Hyuga Hiashi was furious, Hinata was in the deepest shit of her entire life.

"How dare she!" he yelled waking everybody in the entire Hyuga manor "she lied to me" he shouted

"Hiashi-dono what is the matter?" neji asked running out of the room, even though he knew full well what was wrong with a quick glance at the computer screen.

Hiashi rounded on him

" and you knew about it!! You little.." hiashi made a wild lunge at neji who quickly dodged as Hiashi's wife walked into the room

"Hiashi, what the hell is going on?" she whined disappointed that she had been awakened

"Our daughter has been sleeping at a guy's house!!" he yelled

"So? Hanabi has sleep overs all the time."

"I am talking about hinata." he growled, his voice barley audible

the woman almost laughed, she knew that hinata hadn't been spending all that time at Sakura's and knew that hinata had been with a boy. But motherly instinct, a black light, and a quick peek inside her daughter showed that there was nothing going on that she wouldn't prove of. Besides hinata was happier, more confident and stronger than she had been in her entire life.

"Good" she said " I'm glad hinata finally has a boy in he life"

Hiashi nearly screamed with rage. What if she had slept with him, what if the next hyuga was Naruto's son? He couldn't stand the thought.

He threw on some clothes while his wife told him to calm down, and neji tried to explain what a good guy naruto was. He activated his byakugen, and with all of his anger so focused it was so powerful he could almost see naruto's apartment. As he walked to the door he saw a small figure blocking his path.

"Get out of the way hanabi" Hiashi said firmly but hanabi didn't budge

"Nee-chan has never been so happy in her life. Do you want to make her sad again? Cuz if you make nee-chan and naru-san sad I won't talk to you for a month"

flames burned in his eyes and steam came out of his ears, even hanabi knew? That was too much. He fumed as he body flickered around her and began his sprint towards Naruto's apartment, watching what was happening inside the entire time.

**In Naruto's apartment**

hinata and naruto were asleep under a blanket in front of the pure blue tv screen the movie (some chick flick) had long since ended. Naruto's pants were gray with #1 written on the butt. A black shirt with an orange spiral hung loosely from his frame. Hinata's clothes had actually been a present from him, blue pajama pants with little green frogs on them, they came with a matching cotton shirt and a froggy nightcap, to match Naruto's. Naruto's arm was draped lovingly over Hinata's shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder and his head in turn rested on hers. Naruto's mouth was hanging open in a wide smile, a small piece of popcorn stuck on his cheek, while Hinata's face was that of an angel. A very very very happy angel. A nearly empty translucent-pink popcorn bowl sat on Naruto's lap, nearly spilling popcorn on the already dirty carpet.

Sakura snapped a picture

Naruto stirred from his sleep rubbing his face into Hinata's lavender-scented hair. The smell awoke him

"Hinata" he moaned shifting his weight and dropping the popcorn. He stretched his arms lifting his left off of Hinata as he stretched. He carefully extracted his arm making sure not to wake hinata in the process. He slowly lifted himself from the couch.

It was 12:30 and naruto walked across the room, he had his mind on one thing. Food. He smiled, remembering the large piece of chocolate cake (lemon filling) waiting for him in the fridge. He giggled greedily as he hit the lighted button, turning on the lights in the kitchen. he tip-toed over to the fridge. _Just a little closer_ he thought

"Naruto don't even think of eating that cake without me, its our six month anniversary, not just yours" said hinata from the door way, her hands were on her hips and her body tilted to one side. Her slipper-clad foot tapped the floor as he turned around slowly.

Sakura snapped a picture _damn she has him whipped _she thought

"Ahh Hinata-chan, uum, now I don't have to wake you up" he said smiling sheepishly walking towards her. She didn't budge.

"I would never eat cake without you Hinata-chan" he said snaking his hands around her waist

"Oh yah? And why would that be?" she said playfully as she drew him closer

"Cuz I love you" the blond said grinning. He pressed his forehead against hers and Hinata's face softened.

"Nice answer" she whispered. She removed her hands from her waist and set them on the back of his neck and head, pulling him into a long deep kiss.

The two love-struck teenagers kiss was perfectly silhouetted in the light from the doorway. Hinata's hands ran through Naruto's hair and massaged his neck. Meanwhile Naruto's hands massaged the small of Hinata's back, occasionally going up the back of the light cotton shirt to gently rub her flawless skin.

Sakura snapped a picture, and sighed wistfully _why can't I be in a relationship like that? _she thought to herself _than again, it is hard to beat the number one cutest couple in kahona_ she would do so much for those two, even stay up all night secretly snapping pictures of them so that she could finish Ino's "Kohona couple scrapbook".

Okay so that was more for her, still it had taken an hour for sakura to convince Tsunade to let her borrow the ninja button cameras and install them in Naruto's apartment, though, keeping naruto busy had been obnoxiously simple. all it took was a coupon to Ichiraku's.

Suddenly she detected a chakra signature close by, it felt familiar. She shuddered in terror and prayed for the couple inside the apartment. It was Hiashi.

Hiashi stared at the window, dumbstruck. The scene before him, playing out in Naruto's apartment, could have turned Sasuke's heart to lime jell-o. But hiashi had run clear across kahona, and his anger had risen with every step he took. Hiashi's slack jaw suddenly clenched in anger. He walked slowly towards the door trying with all his will power not to scream. He knocked on the door, resisting the urge to blow it open with a Hyuga style punch.

Naruto heard a knock at his door, he ignored it. he didn't care about anything except the girl in front of him, kissing Hinata did that to him. Hinata, however was a bit more clear headed. She pulled out of the kiss.

"Ill answer the door, you get out the cake." she whispered in his ear. She pulled out of the embrace and Naruto whined at the loss and Hinata giggled and walked to the door.

Light spilled out of the door way

"Uzumaki residence how may I be of assistance?" she asked smiling sweetly, completely oblivious to the identity of the shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Hinata, we are going home" said hiashi, his voice dripping with malice. "Now" Hinata shrank back, filled with terror for both her and Naruto.

"F-f-father wa-wa-what are y-you d-doing h-h-here?" she stuttered

"I am here to pick you up from your little 'sleepover'"

"L-listen d-d-daddy, its not w-what you th-th-think"

hiashi laughed mirthlessly

"not what I think? Ha, I saw that kiss, do you think that I'm stupid? You two are fucking like rabbits, aren't you" Hiashi spat

Hinata was dumbstruck, but after a few seconds found her voice.

"N-n-no! Me and N-naruto would N-n-never..!" she began, but hiashi cut her off

"Don't lie to me you bitch!" he exclaimed, raising his hand to smack the girl in front of him.

Hiashi brought his hand down in slow motion while Hinata stepped back. Hiashi's hand jerked back and slammed against the wall ninja wire and two kunai pinned it to the wall next to him. Naruto was suddenly in front of hinata his arms spread in a protective gesture.

"If you were anyone else, I would have cut your hand off" Naruto snarled "But next time I won't hold back, even if you are Hinata's dad"

Haishi's face contorted with rage as he pulled his arm away from the wall.

"Get out of the way you demon, my daughter and I are going home" Hiashi declared and it was Naruto's turn to laugh, with just as much humor as hiashi had

"How can you call yourself her father? You didn't hesitate for half a second before lifting your hand to hit her."

"Shut up demon"

"Even demons care for their children"

hiashi stepped back filled with immense rage, no one talked to him that way! hiashi growled and threw a fist into Naruto's stomach, though he didn't move Hinata whimpered as if she had been hit rather than Naruto, but Naruto merely grimaced, not making a sound even as hiashi punched hm again.

"Stop it!" Hinata screamed "Ill go with you, just stop hurting Naruto, and ill go"

"No!" Naruto yelled to her "he'll hurt you and I won't let that happen"

"Listen to her boy, your body can't stand much more" Hiashi said pulling his fist back and charging it with chakra.

Both Naruto and Hinata saw the jyuken being readied, Naruto closed his eyes and spread his arms once again. Hiashi's fist sped towards Naruto and in a kawarmi-induced flash Hinata and Naruto switched places. Naruto's and Hiashi's eyes both widened as they saw what Hinata had done. Naruto's hands shot forward.

_Wham._ Naruto's arms had slipped around Hinata's body and caught the fist inches from Hinata's body, Hiashi's eyes widened further _he is fast_

"Don't you dare hurt hinata"

Hiashi looked at the two in front of him

_hinata tried to take the hit for him_, _tried to take the hit for that demon. _Hiashi was overtaken by a wave of realization no matter what he said or did that Hinata would throw her life away for the demon. There could be only two explanations 1. Genjutsu 2. Naruto was playing with His daughter's heart.

"Kai" he muttered and dispelled all the Genjutsu in a twenty feet radius. Ten feet away a satellite dish turned suddenly into a pink-haired Kunoichi, but Hiashi didn't care, nothing had happened to Hinata, which meant that she really liked Naruto.

Hiashi's hands both struck without warning hitting Naruto in the temple and Hinata just under the jaw. Both teens fell unconscious. Hiashi picked up Hinata and began carrying her towards his house and left Naruto slumped on the ground.

How's that for a cliffy eh?


	3. Chapter 3

4:30 AM

Naruto woke in a cold sweat to notice three things that made him sure that the most awful, evil person on planet earth lived in kohona.

1. Sakura was in his kitchen cooking breakfast

2 he was striped down to his underwear

3 he had the worst headache imaginable

His only sad thoughts were how his relationship with Hinata were over.

_Two minutes later_

a fully clothed Naruto walked sadly into his kitchen, his head bowed in shame.

"Sakura-chan"

said kunoichi turned around about to wish the blond a good morning but stopped, shocked to see naruto prostrating on the floor before her, begging forgiveness.

Sakura looked at Naruto questioningly

"Sorry for what? Its not your fault that Hiashi punched you out and ran away with Hinata" Sakura said. Naruto looked up quizzically, the previous statement not fully registering

"You mean I didn't knock you up?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide, and Naruto was out (along with a large chunk of his wall) before he knew what hit him.

"**BAKA!!!!"**

When sakura was done kicking the living crap out of Naruto for jumping to the conclusion that they had sexual relations with each other the previous night, she told him about what had really happened.

"...its not surprising that you can't remember, or that you have that headache, taking a Jyuken hit to the head isn't something you can just get up and walk away from, you had a fever all night, thats why I hung around" sakura said

"But why didn't you go after hiashi? Hinata is gonna be all bruises when I see her next!" Naruto yelled angrily "he could be beating her right now!"

As that thought sunk in Naruto ran to the door, determined to save Hinata from Hiashi's wrath. Before he could take more than two steps, Sakura grabbed him by his collar before he could leave.

"Don't you know anything about the Hyuga clan? Their clan law states that no member of he clan, not even the head, can physically harm a member of the main branch, unless they are training or participating in a contest like the chunnin exam!" Sakura snapped "besides, do you really think you stand a chance against Hiashi?!?" Sakura's words hit hard and Naruto sank to the floor under their weight.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Naruto said after a long pause. "Why were you near my house anyway?"

As Sakura fumbled for a feasible reason, she was saved by the bell, literally, more specifically, Naruto's door bell.

Unfortunately, in Sakura's opinion the news that Kakashi (the one who rang the doorbell) brought was far worse than explaining to a guy that you were spying on him and his girlfriend.

"Hinata has been kidnapped"

12:45 AM

three cloaked Nin surrounded Hiashi,

"_Hand over the child" _one of them said, her voice was comparable the moonlight shining on her black hood Hiashi stared incredulously at the three nin, identified as residents of the cloud by the silver insignia embroidered into their sleeves.

"Tonight is the wrong night to do this, im not in the best of moods" hiashi spat out

"_On the contrairy"_ they replied _"this is the most opportune time in the world to fullfill our mission"_

"_your mind is clouded with hate" _intoned the one on the left

"_your rage clouds your judgement"_ whispered the one on the right

"_and on the night of the full moon, our power is at its greatest!"_

"your blood will splatter the streets of Kahona, you are mad if you think I will merely give you my daughter!" Hiashi raged

"_you are weak!!!"_ the three screamed in unison _"the girl is ours, hand her to us!!!"_

A cloud descended over Hiashi's mind, and without another word he handed over his eldest daughter, heir to the mightiest clan in kohona. They took her and jumped away leaving hiashi, quivering , to collapse in the street.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


End file.
